


迟病

by KATAYH



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, OOC预警, R18预警
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATAYH/pseuds/KATAYH





	迟病

南方冬天的雨很少有雷，喜欢砸穿大气层把动荡埋进云里的大家伙往往来势汹汹，响动仿佛直接锤在地球胸口，威严到所有人都必须心生敬畏。好在横冲直撞的长胡子雷神似乎有些欺软怕硬，不光被冰雪牢牢拽住脚踝，一旦霜寒冻住手，就乖乖偃旗息鼓就此罢休。

电话来的时候，孔肖吟正望着噼里啪啦打在车窗玻璃上的大雨发呆，她在瞥到来电显示的瞬间，心情出现了一种微妙的焦灼。她有点分不清是什么样的感觉，像是小时候的捉迷藏游戏，不小心躲在了某个过于容易暴露的位置，于是每一分每一秒，都恍惚觉得悬在头顶的利剑，立刻就要掉下来。

“小孔，你接到人了吗？”对方语气黏着叫人难过的亲近，温润的尾音裹在柔软的笑意里，总是那样磊落光明。

孔肖吟下意识地坐直了，她微微倾下身，用极度正式的姿态来对待：“还没呢阿姨。”回答了这句之后，她似乎察觉到自己的异样紧张，便不自在地咳嗽了一声，补充道：“学校还没下课。”

嗓音缠绕电流传达去另一座城市时，已经被剥离了大部分的情绪，尚在远方的张阿姨没能发现孔肖吟此刻的坐立不安，她是个性情温和的中年女子，说话语调绵软轻柔，大概是淌在骨血里的江南水意影响重大，即使言语间已经起了微小的急切，张阿姨仍旧是轻声细语的：“小孔呀，你看你工作这么忙我还因为tako的事来麻烦你，之前你爸让我给你打电话，我原是不肯的，她的事本来不该由你来操心，可是，我这个做妈妈的实在没了办法，她一心把我往外推，什么话也听不进去。”

“我知道的阿姨。”孔肖吟突然觉得喉咙干涩，口腔的水分悄无声息地蒸发了，那些依靠震动发出来的字句就这样光秃秃地毫无保护地抛了出去，她难堪地如同忘记为声线穿上遮羞的新衣，却还是要硬着头皮站上延伸到光亮深处的展示台，“当初您也是想着我在这边工作了，才让tako过来，好有个照应，结果没多久我就外派去了成都，tako一个人在外地，年纪也小，做了错事，我这个做姐姐的也有责任。”

“你这是说什么话，工作的事哪能由得你做主，tako虽然是你妹妹，但到底是她自己不争气，怎么能怪到你头上去。”张阿姨叹了口气，“不过你现在回来了，我也能安心些，阿姨知道你是个懂事的。”

“我会好好照顾妹妹，您别太担心。”

“tako听你的话，你帮我劝劝她，她还是学生，无论怎么样，读书都是重要的。”张阿姨在这里停顿了，似乎有些欲言又止，在孔肖吟的印象里，她一直是个知书达理的南方女人，丝毫没有任何碎嘴的市侩气息，大多数时候都精心打理着自己洗到发白的衣襟和袖口，所以孔肖吟理解她的犹豫，也许仅仅是想到那件事，就足以使这个端庄了半辈子的母亲心痛难忍，“她和那个男孩子的事，你爸和你说了吗？”

“听爸爸提了几句。”孔肖吟局促地摩挲了一下食指上薄薄的茧，对这个话题的深入有些意外。

张阿姨意料之中地“嗯”了一句，接着开始长久地叹气：“我不是拦着她谈恋爱，高中的时候，我惦记着她还不懂事，现在都大学了，她如果找个安安分分的，我又会有什么意见。”

孔肖吟又不知道该回答什么了，她面对张阿姨始终是无措的，再怎么费劲气力地掩藏情绪，心虚还是泡沫一样地溢出杯口。

“她还小。等她再长大点，她会明白的。”

张阿姨大概心里也还是认同这个观点，笑着打趣：“都二十岁了，哪儿还小呀。”

孔肖吟跟着笑：“她才第一次谈恋爱，小女生嘛，被那些花里胡哨的男孩子吸引了注意，都是正常的，从前也没做过逃课打架这种事，贪新鲜，一下子被带坏了，您放心，我看着她，不让她胡来。”

得了这样的保证，张阿姨放心地挂了电话，孔肖吟心浮气躁地看手机屏幕陷入浓烈的黑色里，顿时觉得碍眼，没轻没重地丢在一边，像个率先在捉迷藏游戏里出局的闹脾气小孩。

她伸出手把车窗按下来一部分，倾斜的雨滴立刻莽撞地冲进来，带着重量，掉在她轻微抬起的脸颊上，不疼，孔肖吟瘫软在座椅里，液体冰冰凉凉的，却偏方一样让她透了口气。寒意像一只张开的大手，搅得车厢里的暖气支离破碎，风变得更大了，马路边那颗粗壮的绿化树被摇晃着，似乎旋转了好几个三百六十度，孔肖吟胡乱想，阴雨天果然蛮横又嚣张。

就算没有电闪雷鸣，她还是讨厌下雨，空气里翻腾出来的腐朽气味仿佛世界是个巨大的铁容器，专门用来盛放天堂的溃烂，平静但是狰狞。

然后张语格出现在了说好的路口，撑着一把暗红色的长柄伞，头发比半年前孔肖吟见她的时候要长，几乎垂到了腰，她如同一刃被磨到光亮的刀，劈开了混浊的雨幕，直直地走近了。

白黑交叠的花开在湿漉漉的伞面，像古老祭祀里神秘高贵的图腾，是只有在欢迎大胜归来的功臣，才会飘起来的血色旌旗。

她还是那么瘦，厚重的黑色羽绒服几乎没能叫人联想到臃肿肥大一类的形容，反而要让她整个融进暗沉的天里，可那张漂亮的脸依然是雪白的，像是在凌晨三点打开的灯盏，你会不自觉地去注视那个唯一的光源。

她很平静，很难从她脸上找出什么能够称之为表情的东西，纯白耳机线从长发里延伸出来，在衣服拉链附近弯曲了一个圈，似乎外界再天崩地裂山鸣海啸也无关紧要。但即使如此，仍旧很难把孤僻冷傲这种难以接近的词汇去套在她身上，还未褪去的婴儿肥让她看上去像个只是不爱说话的优等生，一双眼睛漆黑到简单且透彻，仿佛一望就能见底。

“tako。”孔肖吟喊她。

张语格立刻就笑了起来，眼尾弯成了可爱的月牙，她软软地应了：“姐姐。”

副驾驶座的车门被拉开了，孔肖吟只好松了安全带，尽力伸长手臂，去把堆满整个座椅的购物袋扔到后座，她都忘记了——张语格一定要坐在自己身边的习惯。不过孔肖吟又有些庆幸张语格的固执，这样她就暂时不需要去考虑姐妹在久别重逢时是否是需要来一个足够热情的拥抱的。

张语格却是没什么顾虑，她笑眯眯地从书包里掏出一个方块大小的东西，口气亲昵地递过来：“呐，礼物。”

孔肖吟怔愣地接了，巴掌大小的礼物躺在手心，蓝色丝带被缠绕出了漂亮的蝴蝶结：“干嘛呀，赚钱啦，能给姐姐买礼物啦？”

脱口而出的调侃。

原来也不是那么难，跨过心里那道自以为过不去的坎，只要理直气壮一点，只要善忘一点，把躲在玻璃罩子里不敢触碰的记忆，彻底丢进长满石头的湖，再久一点，玻璃罩子就会融成坚硬的大块岩石，连同里面混杂的丝絮一起，沉到湖底泥沙。

“没有。”张语格熟练地撒着娇，甚至不好意思地笑了笑，“快圣诞节了，你不来，我也准备寄给你的。”

“是什么？”孔肖吟捏着那个小盒子，环视了一圈，暂时放在了操纵杆后面那处凹陷下去的地方，还好，不会发生塞不下的尴尬。

“高光。”张语格的目光一直黏着孔肖吟手中的礼物，她瞧着盒子被放置好，才抬起脸来，“我之前看你发朋友圈，想着你应该会喜欢。”

那应该是多久之前的事了，孔肖吟甚至没有印象，她试图把记忆摊平，却只能得到一张胡乱涂鸦的皱巴巴的薄纸，还被雨水打湿了一大块右下角。会议，报表，策划案，明明还闪着萤火虫一样幽蓝的光，可关于那条朋友圈的信息，根本无处可寻，或者就写在墨水层层晕开的某处，再也找不到了。

“不开车吗？”

张语格的笑很轻盈，是夏天海边呼啦一声海鸟飞上青蓝色天空，回抱自由的那种毫无负担，而在她的身后，那一大片冰凉玻璃上，全是飞溅的尸体，圆珠形状的水滴几乎是立刻就粉身碎骨了，像惨烈厮杀后血肉模糊的战场，只有张语格是例外，她的眼线尾部被轻巧地抬了弧度，看上去无辜又稚嫩。

她好像一点也不在意孔肖吟拿到那个礼物的反应，问完这句话，就无意识地低下头，去碰腿间那柄长伞，密集趴伏在伞面的水珠立刻纷纷掉落下来，把张语格膝盖附近的布料弄出了一块不规则的深色痕迹。

孔肖吟很难无动于衷，她似乎轻易就随着张语格的情绪波动走了，这是一首面贴面的月圆曲，孔肖吟害怕踩到妹妹，于是只能迁就。

孔肖吟扭动汽车钥匙：“圣诞那天晚上，一起吃饭吧，我去订餐厅。”

雨刷震动了一下，开始勤劳地划出一个干净的半圆：“姐姐不用约会吗？”

“小孩子在说什么呀。”孔肖吟抽空横了身边人一眼，她按了一下喇叭，尝试着把徘徊在胸腔里的微妙不安感也一并按下去，“还看不出姐姐单身吗？”

张语格用力摇摇头，她做这个动作还是很孩子气，好像把自己的脸颊当成了幼儿时手里攥着的拨浪鼓，她自顾自地摇过了一会儿，才心满意足地补了一句：“那就好啦。”

周五傍晚的马路挤满了赶着回家的车，天黑得很早，冬至快来了，太阳直射点跑去了最远的南回归线，肯给予给亚欧大陆的光线越来越少。路灯亮了好长一排，连绵到远处刺进云端的大厦霓虹灯那里，化成亮晶晶的一团，孔肖吟打开了车顶灯，橘黄色的光晕颤颤巍巍地落下来：“饿了吗？后面袋子里有零食，我特意给你买的，饿了就先吃点。”

张语格又摇头，然后认真地回头看了一眼歪七八扭的塑料袋：“我还以为——”她顿了一下，“袋子里是晚饭呢。”

“妹妹。”孔肖吟没好气地开口，“你明明知道你姐姐我，不会做饭。”

“我想着你外派出去一年半，会学会点。”张语格转过脸来，瞳孔里亮着黑色的光，“姐姐。”张语格喊她，“你这次回来，还走吗？”

“不知道。”孔肖吟诚实地回答，“要看公司安排，不过至少会待到明年春天吧。”

“嗯。”张语格平淡地应了一声，好像一早预料了答案，连多余的回应也懒惰，“那你走的时候，我去送你吧。”

孔肖吟搭在方向盘上的手指抽搐似地抖动了一下。

她一年半前走的时候，是瞒着张语格的，或者说，她谁都没有通知，逃离在任何危机时刻都是人类的本能，她脚步匆匆汗流浃背，湿透的衬衫贴近因为剧烈呼吸而震颤的蝴蝶骨，白色的巨大飞行器在晕眩幻觉里有了诺亚方舟的功效，她孤身扑向救命稻草，只想着脱开通红的熔炉，不再被潮热束缚住胸口。

孔肖吟落地才接了张语格的电话，小孩子在那头哭得上气不接下气，易碎的气泡长在声带上，一开口就破裂掉，于是张语格断断续续的说话，被那些脆弱的气泡哽住了喉：“孔肖吟……为什么……”

不过刚刚成年的大学生，连质问都不得章法，哭到咳嗽，哆哆嗦嗦地吸着鼻子，最后还是只能反复问——为什么。

为什么呢。

因为软弱。因为恐惧。因为狠心。因为自私。

因为她们是名义上的姐妹。

因为她们上了床。

类似的露骨词汇时至今日，仍是会重重地袭击到孔肖吟，背德感让她心生羞愧反应迟缓，和妹妹发生关系的痛苦像会啃食血肉的红色肉虫，从心脏撕裂开的伤口爬出来，浸在血液里飞速繁殖，这是她身体内部生出来的病，并且病入膏肓。

“好啊。”孔肖吟点点头，她动了动僵硬的指关节，笑的勉强，“等时间定下来，我通知你。”

“当初我考学校，想着你在这边，才填了志愿。”张语格扭头去看窗外，喃喃得近乎自言自语，“没想到，后面姐姐被外派出去，读了那么久的大学，也没和姐姐在一起几天。”

不是在抱怨，轻柔落地的语气更像意味深长的叹息。

 

孔肖吟在拥堵的十字路口转弯，前面高楼的灯火冒着热闹的炊烟，她一眼就找到了家的位置，方格型的窗口孤零零地黑着，像是峭壁上停放悬棺的洞口。

那是孔肖吟买的房子，家里出了首付的钱，在和张语格一夜缠绵之前，她是打算就此定居的，临海城市气候算不上好，其他地方却没得挑剔，没想到变故突生，她仓皇出逃，这里就空了下来，只剩张语格周末的时候来住一住。

其实也好，张语格如果能留下来，房子就可以给她。

“冰箱里有牛奶，我买的。”张语格蹲下来松鞋带，“外卖要点什么，沙拉还是别吃了，容易饿。”

“我昨天就回来了，tako。”孔肖吟无奈地弯下腰，把张语格放在地上的塑料袋拎去客厅的茶几，“牛奶还是喝新鲜的好，少囤着。”

“是新鲜的，我特意买给你的。”张语格低头摆弄手机，“吃龙虾盖饭吗，我知道附近有一家味道不错，送过来也快。”

她头顶那盏壁灯很亮，光几乎是惨白的，像一滩没有流动的死水。

“好。”孔肖吟应了。

她们没有血缘关系，但是口味很像，可能因为都长在东北，水土相连，所以如此契合。

“姐姐。”

孔肖吟回过头，发现张语格还站在原地，穿着一双灰色的棉拖鞋，她离门口很近，像是一个过路的陌生人，形单影只的。

“怎么了？”孔肖吟鬼使神差地走过去。

“你什么都不问我吗？”

张语格深深地注视着孔肖吟，眼神里飘着白茫茫的虚无的锐利，像把刀背抵住皮肉，尽是虚张声势的凶恶。可孔肖吟实在不堪一击，她被盯得瞳孔发热，她的妹妹比她高了太多了，已经不是最初躲在母亲身后怯怯打招呼的十六岁了。

孔肖吟哑然，酸涩的中草药味从胃里爬行出来，她嘴里发苦，浓稠的药汁涨潮一样淹没了她的食道：“我需要问什么？”

张阿姨嘱咐的事情，她离开后发生的一切，孔肖吟都了如指掌，她那么清楚又那么畏惧于自己的清楚，她置身在荒诞可怕的故事情节里，永远成了那个可怜的惹人同情的主人公。

“也对。”张语格嘲弄地笑了起来，她走近了一点，用手掌擦过孔肖吟的颈侧，“你怎么会不知道呢。”她的指尖冰凉，像是不怀好意的蛇，在观察猎物：“我会不会喜欢那些男孩子，会不会为他们学坏，会不会是个救不了的人，你怎么会不知道呢。”

孔肖吟被挟持着抬头，她睁大了眼睛，好让汇聚在那处的灼热快些消散掉。

“你知道……我是故意的。”张语格滚了滚喉咙，“可你还是回来了，因为我妈妈拜托你，所以不得不这样做，否则你可能这辈子都不想再见到我了。”

“我是不是很讨厌？”

“孔肖吟。”张语格叫她的名字，又问了一遍，“我是不是很讨厌？”

“你是我妹妹！”孔肖吟重重地呼吸，她用力咬了一下嘴唇，在上面留下了浅淡的牙印，“不管你做了什么，我都不会讨厌你的，tako，你听见了吗？”

“你骗人。”张语格皱着眉，她把声音砸在地上，像是在泄愤，“你除了骗我，你还会什么。”

“我骗你什么了？”灯下的浮尘雪一样洒下来，那种又轻又软的东西下降得极其缓慢，像是在翱翔，孔肖吟看着它们，仿佛在看另一个世界，“tako，我骗你什么了？”

张语格固执地紧绷着连着牙齿的那块肌肉，不说话，然后她晃了晃深色的眼珠，松开了手，径直往客厅那头走。

“龙虾盖饭还要一会儿。”张语格打开冰箱门，拎出那一大瓶鲜奶，又恢复了最开始的平静，“我先帮你热杯牛奶吧。”

“你昨天又喝冰的了吧。”她端着玻璃杯去了厨房，熟练地放进微波炉，“说了多少次，冬天少吃冰的，你胃不好。”

张语格摸着料理台冰凉的墨绿色的大理石面，似笑非笑地回过身：“妈妈还说让你照顾我，她怎么知道，姐姐根本连自己都照顾不好。”

“明天你就从学校搬回来吧。”孔肖吟没接她的话茬，“我会和阿姨说，你分手了，不会再和那些人来往了。”

“我没准备分手。”张语格收了笑容，把嘴唇抿成一条直线，她其实是很柔和的长相，就算摆出这幅冷硬的姿态，也没有什么凶神恶煞的味道。

孔肖吟茫然地眨了眨眼，似乎没有料到张语格会拒绝：“为什么？”

“没为什么。”微波炉发出了愉悦的叮咚声，张语格垂下眼睫去拿那杯变得滚烫的牛奶，口气冷淡。

“你明明就不喜欢他……”

“对！”张语格突然被激怒了，“我是不喜欢他，可那又怎么样。”她把高温的玻璃杯环在手心里，像是握着一把火，热度点燃压抑已久的引线，那股爆炸似的气流冲进她的脑子，彻底碾压了为数不多的理智：“我不喜欢他就不能和他在一起吗？那我喜欢你，为什么你不能和我在一起！”

夜晚是死寂的，天空像一片占地广阔的黑色土地，因为下了雨，稀软又潮湿，那些发亮的行星是竖立好的白色墓碑，乌鸦会飞过墓碑的顶，发出喑哑的叫声，如同巫婆苍老年迈的诅咒。

杯子底部和大理石出现清脆的碰撞声，张语格放下那杯牛奶，匆匆赶去水池那边，她的整个手掌泛着异样的红，水流冲刷下来，才稍微减少了刺痛。

“对不起，姐姐。”张语格声音很低，几乎被水声压掉了一半，“是我说错话了。”

“tako，你应该知道，那一次……”孔肖吟觉得有什么东西缠出了她的发声口，那里开始疼痛，可是她无暇去思考，“是我喝醉了。”

“姐姐。”张语格关掉水龙头，抬头去看孔肖吟，她脸上是假象一样的凄迷，“我们不要再提这件事了好不好？”

“你已经用一年半的时间教会我了。”张语格红着眼眶笑起来，“那是个错误，我知道了，姐姐，你不需要再说了。”她深深吸了一口气，像是要把身体里不稳定的东西都排出去：“是我不好，惹你不开心，你不要生我的气。”

“我明明都下定决心了。”

“只做你的妹妹。”

“我在车上都做的很好，可是——我一进到这里，进到这间房子，我就控制不住自己了，我挑衅你，我发疯了，其实不过是因为我，因为我可笑的侥幸，是我太蠢了。”

“对不起姐姐，你忘记刚刚的事吧，等龙虾盖饭来了，你就别生气了好吗？”

孔肖吟喉咙发紧，熟悉的躁郁感袭击了她的脏腑，指节不自觉地弯曲出了奇怪的弧度，她走过去，握住了那杯纯奶。

“姐姐没有生你气。”

温热的液体在体内划出一条直线，到达了需要暖意的地方：“我知道你不爱听说教，你有自己的想法，但是阿姨很担心你，这里离沈阳那么远，她忙着家里，虽然惦记还是只能拜托我过来，叫我劝劝你，别再和那些人来往。”

“你打架，差点被记过，她整夜睡不着，就怕你档案里会有这条不良记录，tako，就当为你妈妈，你别再这样了，好不好？”

“你还小，你才二十岁，你还会遇到很多更值得喜欢的人的。”

张语格脸色苍白地站在那里，手心痛的麻木，她瞧着孔肖吟说话，像是在刑场上瞧着审判官读那血淋淋的行刑书，最后她还是乖巧地垂下了头颅，任凭铡刀落下：“好。”

被海浪冲进水洼里的海鱼，在疯狂扑腾了几分钟后，终于精疲力竭地开始迎接死亡。

 

门被敲响了，龙虾盖饭热气腾腾地躺在包装盒里，张语格朝送餐员道了谢，把两盒外卖放在餐桌上：“姐姐，吃饭了。”

“来了。”孔肖吟放下手机走过来，她俯身闻了闻，笑着说，“还挺香。”

“给你点了辣的。”张语格递给她一个塑料勺子，然后漫不经心地问道，“你给谁发消息啊。”

“你妈妈。”孔肖吟答得爽快，她舀了一大勺米饭吃进嘴里，腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊地开始嚼，“我可不得赶紧告诉她，她宝贝女儿听话，答应姐姐改过自新，明天就搬回家住，不会再做不听话的孩子啦。”

张语格被她逗笑了：“好，谢谢您夸我。”

人最擅长把自己化成一滩水，这样无论变化成什么形状，都不算越界和犯规，可以沸腾成锐刺，也可以安静地沉到任何地方。

两个人心照不宣地对之前的事情闭口不提，像是经历了一场半梦半醒的幻觉，趋利避害总是专长，那些糟糕成一团的事情，是该用幽蓝的火焰全部烧成灰烬，然后从记忆塔楼的顶端洒下来，完成巫术仪式一样繁琐而谨慎。

“晚上我睡沙发吧。”张语格低头扒饭，没敢看孔肖吟，“客房床单棉被都没洗，你明天记得送去干洗店。”

温热的牛奶快要填满了孔肖吟的一半胃袋，她食量不大，龙虾盖饭吃了面上薄薄一层，就觉得有些撑了，于是她放下了碗筷，正托着脸看张语格狼吞虎咽，冷不丁被脾气古怪的妹妹说了这么一句，有些愣神：“大冬天的，又没暖气，睡什么沙发。”

张语格顿了顿，还是没抬头，捏着手指间的塑料勺沉默了好久，才平静地问：“姐姐是忘记了吗？”

她垂着脸，被龙虾盖饭的蒸汽扑了眼睛，那块地方又变得湿润起来：“我们是在那个房间……”

张语格没有说后半句，但是孔肖吟听懂了。

她的手指胆战心惊地缩成拳，她必须得握紧些什么，来做此刻六神无主的依靠，就算是空气也好，她要握紧，才能打起精神去抵抗骨头里针刺一样的寒意，她像是被埋进冰里了，手骨疼的那么冷，可是偏偏，血液又通通冲进胸腔里，去保护那颗至关重要的器官，于是她的其他部分就被舍弃了，无关紧要地受着折磨。

“姐姐今天没喝醉。”

怎么听都像个可笑的空头保证。

两个人都在相互试探着也在若无其事着，被掩藏好的痛处仿佛不去触碰，就和不存在一样，可以抛之脑后，可以重新去装扮这份看似美好的关系，可以忘记背后到底发生了什么罪恶，像是所有脏东西全部都被绞杀在了那个晚上，一点都没见到第二天的太阳。

但是孔肖吟知道，脏东西是见了的，它扎根在那里，跟着她见了无数四溅的光，从来没有死去，就住在孔肖吟身体里。

脏东西甚至在她妹妹体内发了芽结了果，用血红色的果肉，轻而易举地让她妹妹迷了心窍。

张语格终于抬起头，她静静地盯了孔肖吟一会儿，答应了：“好，那一起睡吧。”

温度偏高的热水从头顶的花洒跳跃在张语格仰起的脸上，然后在眼窝下面汇聚成水流哗啦啦往地板砖掉，她屏住呼吸，用嘴巴大口喘气，身上那层泡沫被冲散了，接着光亮白皙的肌肤裸露出来，被烫的有些发红。

手掌泡到发皱，张语格用力抹了一下脸上的水珠，伸手关掉花洒，她赤脚踏着瓷板砖上没来得及排尽的清水，在白雾里擦出了一小块干净玻璃，她扶着洗手台，微微往前倾了倾身体，想把镜面里的东西瞧得更清楚些。

那里面在下雨，张语格看见了，还有什么正在破土而出，浸入水液的泥土变得柔软，于是埋在地底下的那些东西，又坐不住了，想尽办法要挣出来，而且她知道，那些东西总是会成功。

张语格笑着咳出声，她用手捂住嘴，酸苦的荒谬在喉咙里跳舞，跳的发痒。

房间里很暗，遮光帘拉的紧紧的，孔肖吟只开了一个床头小灯，她躺在小范围的光晕里，香水味泄了一地。张语格有点眩晕，她被孔肖吟的味道牵着走，然后鱼一样滑进了被窝里，这是张语格的池塘，水面漫过她的耳朵，明明声音在这种介质里寸步难行，可她还是听见了，扑通扑通，孔肖吟的心跳。

“姐姐。”张语格突然发现自己在出冷汗，“可不可以睡近一点……这样太冷了。”

孔肖吟靠过来的时候，张语格小心翼翼握住了她睡衣的一角，她们膝盖挨着膝盖，滚烫的呼吸交缠在一起，好像又回到了最初的亲密无间。

“还冷吗？”

张语格摇头：“不冷了。”

然后她们就没再说话了，张语格曲着腿，松掉了手，轻轻闭上眼睛。

她没能睡着，却被房间里的暖气熏得有点头晕，在昏沉间，她又陷进了那个往复轮回的幻境，昏暗的光照进了张语格紧闭的眼，场景摇晃地近乎模糊，也许这更像一个不够彻底的梦，被胡乱涂抹上了久远的黄绿色，张语格看不见路，只能跌跌撞撞推开尽头那扇门。

她知道那里面有什么。

她不止一次来了这个地方，她记得门后面是红色的，不是那种纯正的红，要偏粉一点，被架在火上灼灼地烤透了，油一样泼得到处，急促的喘息从浪似的热温那边漂过来，张语格看见自己压在孔肖吟身上，激烈地吻她。

孔肖吟雪白的大腿勾住了她纤细的腰，侧过来的脸全是潮红的媚态，她的姐姐环住了她的脖颈，微微弓着身子，像被猛兽叼住咽喉的绵羊，呼吸浅浅地浮着，好似随时都会停止。

“tako。”她听见孔肖吟叫她的名字，酒精煽动了最隐秘的肉欲，四个字母枕在鲜艳的颜料上，开了盛放的花。

“再……再深一点……”

张语格脑子空白，只觉得这一刻，什么都可以给孔肖吟，她的精血，她的心，她的命，只要孔肖吟肯收，她甘愿一辈子俯首称臣，朝贡一样，全部献给这个人。

“姐姐。”张语格颤抖着凑近了，她的唇瓣含住了孔肖吟的下巴，陡然而生的占有欲催促她在那里留下一个不深不浅的牙印，“姐姐。”

牙齿轻轻咬合，张语格衔着她的下颌骨，突然泪眼婆娑：“孔肖吟，我好喜欢你。”

然后黑暗就卷土重来了，眼前的画面慢慢破碎掉，风一吹都散了，张语格站在原地，轰鸣声在耳蜗边持续不断地盘旋。她被剥落了瞳孔，作为亵渎姐姐的惩罚，什么都看不到了，她是乘人之危的小人，活该受罪，沉重的沙粒裹住她的脚踝，把她往下拖，脚底空落落的，最后干燥的沙冒上了她的胸脯，再是脖子。

可是张语格不后悔，对于那些事，她从来没有过后悔。

被彻底吞没后，现实的声音就出现了，光亮横插进黑暗里，像灌进甜奶的黑咖啡，暗沉的色调缓缓变浅，她在外游荡的灵魂终于归位，张语格猛的睁开眼睛，孔肖吟焦虑的脸凝固在她湿透的睫毛下。

“tako？”孔肖吟惊魂未定地喊她，似乎被她吓坏了，“你怎么了？做噩梦了？”

张语格摇摇头，她抬起手指，去触碰孔肖吟漂亮的下颚，那里光洁如初，没有一点奇怪的印痕，张语格感觉到两行热泪从她的眼尾流出来，经过她脆弱的太阳穴，接着她听见自己说：“姐姐，你抱抱我，我好怕。”

孔肖吟照做了。

张语格把脸埋进孔肖吟的颈窝，像是因为受惊而缩回硬壳的软体动物，她躺在孔肖吟的臂弯里，因为胸闷而透不过气。

愁苦的烟在她的舌根下被烧燃了，在张语格狼狈哽咽的时候，黄褐色的雾伸进了她的咽喉，填满了辛辣的刺激，张语格发着抖，难受地喘气。

“tako？”孔肖吟的手指摸上她的脸，“到底怎么了？”

张语格还是摇头，她一言不发地攀住孔肖吟，好让她们相依为命一样贴近，使用共同的氧气存活下去。

可是孔肖吟把她的脸捧起来，捧到那盏灯下面，张语格被照地无所遁形，这个瞬间，她觉得自己是被吊上绞刑架的被审判者，绳圈已经套在她的颈项，她的姐姐是高高在上的神明，而神明在发问。

“有什么事，你都告诉我，好吗？”

张语格重新闭上眼睛，灯架在她的眼皮下留了一个残影：“我们不是说好，不再提那件事了吗？”

捧住脸的手忽然一下没了力气，软绵绵地跟着张语格的头往下倒，孔肖吟跪在原地，像个被完全揉皱的塑料袋。

“你是因为……”孔肖吟甚至有些难以启齿，“那个哭的吗？”

“我们睡吧……”

“张语格！”孔肖吟高声叫她的名字，她俯下身去，两只手的虎口卡在她的耳垂那里，用了好大的力气，“你怎么那么傻啊！”

孔肖吟的眼泪滴在张语格的额头，烫的像还没完全冷却的蜡油，要在她的身上烙出晶莹的痂，张语格愣愣地睁开眼。

姐姐是很少哭的。

而现在姐姐把嘴角狠狠地往下垂，哭的毫无形象，姐姐在骂她：“张语格，你傻不傻。”

可能吧，张语格捉住孔肖吟钳着她骨头的手，把自己的手覆在上面，然后拉到唇边，她开口说话，张合的唇瓣像在亲吻：“我不后悔。”

 

孔肖吟的嘴唇是撞下来的，如果不是因为她在哭，突如其来的接吻更像是蓄谋已久的偷袭，张语格尝到了眼泪的味道，不知道是谁的，她们都在流泪，而那悲苦的液体隐喻一样在唇舌间蔓延。

如果说一年半前，张语格扶着醉酒的孔肖吟，自私地开启了欲念的源泉，那么今时今日，孔肖吟主动往天平上加了一块均等的砝码，才真正让她知道，原来这不是她一个人的罪孽，因为她的姐姐是大人，是会做面具的大人。

张语格从未沉溺于皮肉摩擦所带来的无可比拟的欢愉，即使由于想念的推波助澜，她无数次潜入夜雨，依靠割裂开的片段记忆去幻想和孔肖吟肉体纠缠。但她只是渴望去爱孔肖吟，毫无保留地光明正大地，性爱是另一个无拘无束的国度，她们都可以抛下道德伦理的束缚，去放肆地取悦对方。

或许这样不被允许的感情，也只能存在于同样荒诞邪恶的性欲里。

一旦脱离大脑皮层分泌的激素，理智的大人会恐惧，害怕偷食禁果的亚当夏娃，被造物主钉入十字架，所以就算倔强的小孩固守着那颗树，也等不到在意的人回来了。

有颜色的春梦是带药性的罂粟壳，孔肖吟是张语格戒不掉的瘾。

张语格摸进孔肖吟的睡衣，沿着她脊背中心那条滑软的凹陷，一路触到蝴蝶骨，单薄的条纹睡衣下摆挂在张语格细瘦的腕骨上，露出孔肖吟一大片白皙柔嫩的腰腹。

缺氧迫使她们结束唇齿相依，孔肖吟虚虚地伏在张语格身上，把鼻尖抵在一起，缓慢而沉重地喘息。

“我没有和他亲过。”张语格没头没脑地开口。

孔肖吟低声“嗯”了一句，明白张语格指的什么：“我知道。”

张语格出了微汗，她们靠的太近，像交叠在蛋糕上的草莓切片，沾了一身的腻奶油：“姐姐。”

孔肖吟又“嗯”一声，这次音调上扬，转弯画出了一个完美的问号。

“为什么亲我？”

孔肖吟静默了几秒：“我不知道。”

张语格凄苦地笑了笑，她的手指在孔肖吟背部凸起的骨骼上摩挲了一下：“我可以继续吗？”

“你不想继续吗？”这次轮到孔肖吟问。

“我想。”张语格又开始泛泪，她把哭腔压进喉咙底，胡乱吸了吸鼻子，“但是我怕。”

“怕什么？”

“怕你不想。怕你生气。怕你又要走了。”

孔肖吟没有答话，她只是偏过头，去亲张语格小巧的耳垂，然后含进嘴里，挑逗地用舌尖去舔舐。

张语格知道这是默许，于是她把手掌从背后挪到孔肖吟胸前，握住了她饱满的乳房，接着张语格轻巧地翻了个身，坐上孔肖吟的胯骨，抬手脱了衣服。

她们很快赤裸相对，孔肖吟被张语格扣着后脑，年轻的妹妹半强迫地将她的下巴往上扬，脖颈的线条绷出一条漂亮的弧度，颤抖的喉管因为彻底暴露出来，而不安地上下滑动。张语格咬住她的下颌，直到咬出一个圆圆的牙印，才吻上孔肖吟紧张的喉部，张语格吮吸那块凹凸不平的地方，像只饮血的大型动物。

孔肖吟浑身发软，她情难自禁地抬起身体，去贴合张语格的亲近，乳尖被吞进口腔之前，就已经开始了敏感的颤栗，她提不起一点挣扎的想法，快感让她整个人漂浮了起来，又游离在了现实的模糊边界。

她的皮肤比空调还要热，可更热的是张语格的唇，以至于张语格的每一次吮吻，孔肖吟都能因为那些酥麻的灼烫，而呻吟出声。

张语格极有耐心，她略过那个正汩汩出水的器官，把湿濡的痕迹留在孔肖吟的大腿还有膝盖，身下人似乎有些难捱，却被张语格轻易握住了瘦弱的踝骨，如同被刀具穿在砧板上的鲤鱼，动都动不得。

张语格把孔肖吟的腿举起，然后弯曲下来，分开成足够大的角度，她目光落在孔肖吟的颊上，果然发现那处晕着羞耻的赤色，张语格心里有莫名的满足，她被奇怪的情绪支配着，垂下脸去，用舌尖划开了湿润的泉口。

孔肖吟慢慢张开嘴，像是某个电影里刻意放缓的镜头，她的叫喊堵在喉咙口，在张语格用舌头搅进来的时候，剧烈地发着抖。

时隔已久的情事调动了孔肖吟几乎全部的血液，猩红色的液体咕噜咕噜冒着煮沸的气泡，在心脏处流通，然后进入大脑，肆意地冲撞那些复杂交错的神经线。

张语格没什么经验，全用着无师自通的本能在进攻，里面的软肉兴奋地收缩着，紧紧夹住她的舌尖，可她一旦用了些力气，去舔弄压迫过来的内壁，欺善怕恶的东西便立刻松了口，任张语格在内里翻云覆雨横冲直撞。

孔肖吟颤颤巍巍地咬着下嘴唇，差点要忍不住那些湿热的惊喘，她的臀部离了床单，在半空中摇晃着，她觉得自己像春天求欢的雌兽，为了免受发情的折磨，什么脸面都不要了。

张语格退出去，很快又再进来，手指比舌头要入得更深，孔肖吟揪住她的头发，含混不清地叫她的小名。

她在喊——tako。

黏着一些失控的情欲，几分娇嗔，和不易察觉的苦痛。

张语格一边顶弄着，一边去亲孔肖吟汗津津的额头，她发现孔肖吟的小腿勾上了她的背，忽然鬼迷心窍地想起了那个熟悉的梦。

她从来没有见过梦的结局，都是在不知不觉中醒来，回想被砍掉后半截，像扯断了的磁带，在断口处就强制停止播放。

张语格瞬间觉得难过，她修长的手指在深处按压了几下后，突然发泄似地用力抽插起来，她有怨怼，定时炸弹一样埋在她自己都不知道的地方。

孔肖吟几乎被猛烈的快感截住了呼吸，她无意识地蜷曲了脚趾，像是为了排解那些海啸般拥堵的愉悦。

“姐姐会后悔吗？”张语格把她的喘气都撞得破碎，孔肖吟失神地睁着眼瞳，半句话也答不出来。

“姐姐喜欢我吗？”好似仗着剥夺了孔肖吟思考的时间，听不见答案，张语格就问得越发赤裸，她咬住孔肖吟硬挺的乳珠，含糖一样勾舔。

“姐姐还会和我做爱吗？”张语格用力闯进紧热的深处，不甘心地碾过要害处，反复捉弄。

柔软的光晕攀爬到高处，就有了烈日的气息，那些轻和的光线全数被烫成鲜艳的赤红色，像是烧融的铁水洒在天边，浇出了孔肖吟从未见过的火树银花。

张语格抽出湿透的手指，躺在一边直喘气，后知后觉地发现自己似乎昏了头，口无遮拦地问了许多东西。

她伸手去抱孔肖吟，正想服软道几句歉，就听见孔肖吟说话：“你都不后悔，我后悔什么。”

张语格安静地等了一会儿，见她没想回答另外两个问题，又想苦笑，但是最后她还是没有这样做，张语格把脸靠上孔肖吟潮湿的背骨，然后问：“过年一起回去吗？”

孔肖吟睡着一样不动声色，像是一座刚刚雕刻好的白色石膏像。

张语格也不介意，她把旁边的棉被拖过来，盖在两个人身上，她们始终保持着紧靠的姿势。

“嗯。”最后，张语格听见孔肖吟震颤的声音，从来身体内部传来似的，敲着她的耳骨，“一起回去。”


End file.
